


阿贝希两则

by alienyvonne



Category: Ruina 廃都の物語, 废都物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienyvonne/pseuds/alienyvonne
Summary: 旧文存档。法师线男性主角阿贝里昂x希冯。





	1. 异端审判

**Author's Note:**

> 世界线之一。  
> 假设结局时阿贝里昂被送往千年之后而希冯被留下。

　　大河神殿军武士押送着一名罪人前往尤鲁弗莱尔岛。

　　罪人一身破败囚服，镣铐加身，大部分时间还由退魔师重重封印，保证他处在静默或停止状态。罪人享受着最高危的待遇。

　　护送他的武士私下偶尔议论他，会谈到抓捕罪人的那场大战。神殿军耗用人海战士对阵罪人，还被罪人嘲讽“比这更大的阵仗我都闯过”，当重重的牺牲换来罪人魔力殆尽时，罪人嚷嚷着“还是魔剑好用”，用手中魔剑击退了第一个近身的神殿武士。

　　现在罪人那一身华丽的装备已经尽数被神殿封存。但神殿武士仍然会感叹，“看他全副武装，不明真相的一定会认作是贤者级别的大魔法师或高位的神官吧。可惜一开口就暴露恶劣脾性，浪费了好皮相。”

　　罪人的外貌足以让人怀疑他有精灵血统，但他本人游行于黑暗，对森林也绝无眷恋。

　　神殿军在西席瓦尔王国与涅斯王国的交界处抓捕了罪人，在一段陆路后改行水路前往尤鲁弗莱尔。登上船只后，武士们可以清晰辨认出罪人脸上的厌恶神色。

　　“你们真是找了个制服旱鸭子的好方法。”那天罪人忽然向最近的一位武士搭了话，“这条河里面，可混杂着从阿尔凯亚帝国遗迹里流出来的魔性之水。”

　　武士不明所以。看见罪人拽着锁链，弄得叮当作响，武士警惕按剑，喝道：“安静！”

　　罪人不为所动，翻了个白眼：“我已经被弄成这个模样，你们还怕成这样，我果然是天才。——我说，你们是打算怎么处置我？”

　　罪人嘶哑着长久没有使用的喉咙说话，武士自得道：“审判将在主神殿进行，你自会得到应有的惩处。”

　　罪人嗤笑道：“这死法真是不够酷炫。”

　　他拖着锁链起身，慢条斯理地说：“我拒绝。”

　　神殿军领队听闻声响赶过来时，罪人正扼着一名武士的喉咙、拖着对方往船舷赶去。看见领队之后，罪人眼带笑意地露出尖牙，倏尔咬进武士喉咙。

　　鲜血滋润着罪人的红发，涌进他的喉咙，脉络分明地在他苍白的皮肤下游走。他再度焕发生机。

　　他将体力不支的武士扔在地上，大声笑道：“梅罗达克，后会无期！”

　　刺耳的蜂鸣声从船舱内部传来，夜母之剑突破神殿封印，锐不可当地向罪人奔去。罪人双手握住长剑，砍去身上的铁链，似是嘲讽又似是自嘲地笑道：“我就知道你们神殿舍不得净化这诅咒的魔剑！人人都追求力量，人人都想力量为自己所用，不过现在，力量是我的！”

　　他跃上船舷，深呼吸一口气，砰地一声跳进了水里。水花转瞬即灭，梅罗达克紧跟着跳下去。

　　梅罗达克水性上佳，正寻觅着罪人位置，忽然周身水温直降，水色中掩藏着的蓝色闪电瞬间贯穿他全身。

　　罪人鲜亮的红发在水中张扬开，周身一片冰晶护卫着他，衬得他像个冰封千年的人偶。邪性人偶，晶莹剔透。是冰中火，火中精。

　　他笑得太过于畅快，恶意满满地晃到梅罗达克身边，轻声一句话伴着蛇形闪电钻入梅罗达克耳膜：“你以为，我还是原来那个旱鸭子吗？”

　　

　　那是在某个人在云雀亭向他学习盗贼技术时发生的事。

　　他本要脱口而出的一句话是，“我会开锁就行了你学什么”。但这句话在心头只一晃，让他意识到自己觉得会一直和对方组队而行——或者说对方会一直邀请自己。这个认知太过于让人不愉快，他咬住手上的铁丝，换上嘲讽的口吻：“周围明亮点，拿根铁丝随便捅，你也有机会捅开的，虽然成功率总比不上我。你人缘好，与其浪费时间自己研究，不如去邀请会这技艺的人同行。”

　　对方默默看了他一会儿：“总有独自旅行的时候会用上。”

　　他楞了一下：“你有独自旅行的打算？”

　　“等遗迹的事情了结，也许吧。”对方那张尚未得知自己身世真相的脸上，若有所思。

　　或许命运的影响远比旁人所想的深刻，不仅推着他往前，也将他从旁人身边推开。

　　但年轻时代的罪人暗中嫉妒着对方的损友对方的青梅竹马对方十足的好人缘，与之相对应的是忽视掉对方师傅去世与接近真相的不安。他自己漂泊久矣，带着让对方下水的恶意，他说道：“好啊，让经验丰富的我再教你一些偷书的技巧。”

　　他明白了一点对方不去找帕里斯或妮露或芙兰学习的理由。他自己是最不可能泄露对方想要离开的心愿的人。

　　等太阳从正中沉向边缘，他揉着眼睛躺下：“今天就这样了，大概就这些，多练习练习就好。”

　　对方目的达到便去掉伪装，悠悠道：“你说你漂泊这么久，可你既对周围的危险毫无感知，又不会野外生存技巧，甚至是只旱鸭子……你到底怎么混过来的？”

　　他被这过河拆桥勾起了自己一路狼狈不堪的经历，冷笑道：“这正说明了本大爷的厉害。”

　　他不自觉地做了个对比。自从来到霍尔姆，好像已经过了很久安定又不失舒适的日子。他都快忘了自己以前有多狼狈。快要忘掉过去了。忘掉真实的自己了。

　　他终将独自旅行。

　　

　　逆水而行的罪人摆脱追兵后就爬上了岸，烘干自己，简单地捕猎，烹调，扎营。

　　梅罗达克所认识的他，已经死在幻之帝都。

　　他对着食物笑出了声，像看见某个把他最开始学烹调时做出的失败品面不改色扔进火里的人。

　　对方并非如面上那般温柔的人。他没花多少时间就意识到了这点。

　　在水之迷宫里，对方貌似随意地问道：“这里环境很好……你要不要学一下游泳？”

　　拉邦老爷子面上写着“年轻人终究可以拯救一下”——可以拯救的或许是游泳技术，或许是人生。他坚定地拒绝了老爷子的好意。

　　“这里水浅，挺安全的。”

　　“谁知道这里的水里面会有什么奇奇怪怪的触手怪！”

　　“如果只是怕触手怪，带上法杖下去，一个闪电就对付了。”

　　“我自己湿漉漉的再放闪电会顺便麻痹掉自己的啊！我自己厉害起来连我都怕！”

　　“……所以你是曾在水里被自己放的闪电魔法击中，弄出的阴影吗？”

　　他紧张地握住法杖，被对方的微笑吓的魔力上涌。

　　“喂，希冯。”

　　他分神的一瞬间，被对方一个扫腿，直挺挺跌进水里。

　　“不用假想闪电的痛苦。”

　　“试试用水魔法保护自己。”

　　“我之前给你的那本书，《妖精女王》里的。”

　　“如果你不能控制力量，反为力量所控制，……怎么当大魔王？”

　　他在恶魔一样的低语中呛水，浮沉，被反复按进水里。记忆中的被闪电麻痹全身的痛苦和现实中冰凉的触感叠加。身后黑影靠拢。

　　是鱿鱼怪。他张开口却无法发出声音，腥臭的水倒灌进喉咙，他没时间在被鱿鱼怪缠身至死的恐怖和闪电的灾难记忆中做出选择，他绝望地吟唱出闪电的魔法，反手指向魔兽。

　　冰晶倏然在他周围结成，将电弧挡在外面。他被封在冰棺中，骤然接触到空气，茫然无措。

　　“阿贝里昂……”他无声地叫道。

　　他不知道那一瞬间的自己是何等模样，但他注意到阿贝里昂血红色的眼睛骤然放大，还有无法掩饰的惊艳之情。

　　他确实无疑地发现阿贝里昂在惊艳。这惊艳甚至阻止了阿贝里昂立刻将他从冰棺里解救出来。

　　阿贝里昂隔着冰晶贴近他的脸，微微笑道：“所以下水有什么好怕的？”

　　他们的唇在同一个高度。

　　

　　希冯换好装，掩藏好夜母之剑，盘算着这段时间得避一避神殿军，只能小心行事。他沿河遇见第一个城镇便意外眼熟。

　　霍尔姆。

　　他如今一贫如洗，再去其他城镇已来不及。他绝没想到会以这种方式回到阔别多年的霍尔姆。

　　现在的霍尔姆经过多年的遗迹开发，繁荣程度有所提升。涅斯公国称王国后，与周围国家暂时停战，也得以休养生息。希冯在陌生的环境里找寻熟悉的人事，回想了下那个只要钱不要命从不多嘴的云雀亭老板娘的作风，发现自己还是得去那里歇脚。

　　暂时歇脚，找点活，挣点钱。

　　他处在霍尔姆，神态非常自然，会让人相信他是本地居民的那种自然。连带着和人聊天、打听消息也如鱼得水。

　　镇中的神殿突然多了许多武士驻守。他打听得知是神殿军武士被异端重伤，一般治愈术已没有疗效，在霍尔姆发掘遗迹的巫女殿下正在为武士疗伤。

　　他坐在云雀亭靠窗的位置，将脚搭在桌上，买来掩饰用的幼木之杖放在一边，思索着下一步去向何方。

　　镇上的年轻人坐在吧台上喝酒，目光四下逡巡，到他的位置时明显一僵。他转过头去与对方对视，嗤笑一声，却没有斗嘴的心情。他视若无睹，帕里斯也不好意思上前搭话。

　　于是仿如末路。关于既定的命运与前途的分叉。

　　他转过头往窗外看去，等待着永远不会再响起的同行邀请。

　　没有了在中间作为周转调停的白发红眸者，霍尔姆的探险者们都各有出路，各有经营，无所谓相交。何况是他这个性格恶劣者。如果不是阿贝里昂愿意邀请他，恐怕本没有人愿意和他同行。比如现在。

　　他会尽快离开。

　　

　　他远望着守卫森严的神殿，不知梅罗达克处境如何。

　　他是否愿意梅罗达克死去？不。他不愿意杀人。他执着的只有魔法。但杀人也无所谓吧？何况梅罗达克已经不是第一次想杀他。

　　希冯记仇得很。

　　他兀自出神，被泰蕾莎打了招呼都没反应过来：“神殿的罪人……你这样出现可是有点太招摇。”

　　希冯指指自己大众款长大衣，大众款幼木之杖，不明白自己哪点招摇了。

　　“对曾经的同伴来说，你这可是相当显眼。”泰蕾莎道，“梅罗达克已经没事了。他猜测你逆水而去，最有可能第一个登陆的就是霍尔姆。神殿会继续追杀你。”

　　泰蕾莎在他对面坐下。

　　“神殿巫女殿下是想要动手？”

　　泰蕾莎摇头：“论战斗力，我一个人不是你的对手。我只是好奇，你这些年名声颇响，干的事都也算不上罪大恶极。但这一次神殿下重手抓捕你，到底你是犯了什么事？梅罗达克没有说细节。他只知道执行命令。”

　　希冯道：“泰蕾莎，你觉得永恒是什么模样？”

　　“即使阿尔凯亚帝国，也远远算不上永恒。”泰蕾莎道，“我在这里发掘遗迹十多年，数不清的研究和探索，但没有发现任何一件算得上永恒。最接近的，也许是当年的幻之帝都，只要人心有梦，他就一直存在。”

　　“比起阿尔凯亚帝国，大河神殿的历史还要久长一点。”希冯道，“我想要永恒。我必然会一直冒犯神殿，侵扰神殿。”

　　泰蕾莎道：“你没有从迪多斯一世那里吸取教训吗？”

　　希冯道：“只是可惜现在没有一个迪多斯让我追随了……”

　　“这样的想法未免太过于荒谬。”

　　“……我需要能抵达时间之尽头的永恒，无论经过多少岁月也绝不改变的永恒。即使荒谬，它也是唯一的出路。”希冯道，“泰蕾莎，我没设想你能明白。”

　　而突然想到关键点的泰蕾莎，不可置信：“我似乎听说过类似的话语……”

　　希冯笑了下：“可惜皇陵里的迪多斯四世也彻底灰飞烟灭了，不然倒该好好向他请教。既然你明白了，那就不必再说什么了。你不抓我，十分感谢。”

　　“你竟然会说谢谢了。”

　　希冯哼了一声：“我还会空手古武术，会游泳，会烹调，会剑法呢。”

　　那些阿贝里昂以多出来一本为理由递过来的魔法书，好像一开始就只是为了让希冯更好地一个人旅行。

　　他到底是带着什么样的预感面对迪多斯的呢？希冯没法知道了。或许他可以想个办法，把这个疑问用永恒的方式刻印下，让千年后的阿贝里昂回答。

　　他必将一直寻觅这个办法。

　　“说到人心的永恒，你知道霍尔姆这里有一个庆祝英雄的节庆吗？”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“是由现在的涅斯摄政王殿下，以涅斯王的名义所设置的庆典。庆祝一去不复返的英雄。或许这一个方式，远比物质和魔法恒久。”

　　“那个家伙还真是一成不变地喜欢干些表面功夫……”

　　“并不是一成不变。”泰蕾莎露出痛苦的神情。她的面容已经不再无瑕的年轻，也不再永远的热诚。“摄政王殿下似乎已经在考虑重启帝国之名的事，……这件事必将再次打破现今的平衡。”

　　希冯沉默片刻，用法杖轻敲桌面：“巫女殿下，我想着既然会找神殿的麻烦，不妨顺便挣点外快。现如今，我也算是偶尔会为摄政王做事。涅斯王国的氛围比西席瓦尔好太多。在王国尚未扩张以前，他至少不会盲目尊帝号。”

　　“我未曾想到会在云雀亭里谈论这样的话题。”

　　“毕竟冒险已经随着那个人结束了。传奇也结束了，剩下的……不过是战乱不断，荒废殆尽。”

　　那些声音不知在他脑海里回响过多少遍，随口就能说出来。那些声音回荡在幻之帝都上空，在雷光中闪现诅咒。

　　他躺在那里，仰面看着已经无法接近的雷光巨人，忽然想明白，这段冒险一直是属于阿贝里昂的。传奇属于阿贝里昂。飞到古代世界也是。

　　他想等阿贝里昂回来后问对方许多话。

　　

　　然后他听到了迪多斯的诅咒。幻之帝都同时崩塌，他远望着旋转的结界，想起对方干的最后一件事，是毫无人性地敲晕自己，拒绝带自己迎战超位者。

　　“你的血刚刚止住……”对方的神色几乎是慌乱的，让希冯都无暇去介意自己被他救了的尴尬。

　　“我一个人比带上你靠谱多了。”阿贝里昂只嘲讽了一句，“……我很抱歉，当时没有及时制止你，……导致之前不得不对你的身体下狠手，虽然也是为了针对迪多斯。”

　　“你可真是没留情……我也没想变成这样。”

　　“感谢大河女神。”阿贝里昂笑着说，“光是为她救了你这一项，我就愿意侍奉于她了。”

　　“如果是我，是不可能原谅一个主动投向死对头的人的。”希冯间接却不甘心地提出了自己的疑问。

　　“等我回来，我告诉你键之书的真相。”阿贝里昂长长地吐出一口气，“我们都明白，全知全能的境界有多么迷人。……人各有命，你没有别的选择，迪多斯才能变成你的选择。我将给你另一个选择。”

　　希冯颇为吃惊。

　　“可能看到你，我才能明白自己有多幸运吧……虽然是被不幸的命运伴生的，我并不期待的幸运……不要生气，我没有炫耀的意思。”

　　“不，你就是在炫耀。不然把你的护身石头给我用。”

　　“我们可以一起修行。”阿贝里昂笑着站起身，“我慢慢告诉你星幽界里的每一个细节。”

　　“可我会想杀了你。拥有力量的人……”

　　“某种程度上，我有自己的力量能与你一直抗衡的自信。”阿贝里昂微笑着，空手劈在了希冯身上。

　　

　　希冯死于某一纪年的神殿审判。

　　到底有什么足以抵达时间之尽头，让他问出自己的问题？他至死都没能得到可谓之正确的答案。

　　他终其一生都不过东奔西走的罪人。除了有涅斯王国摄政王艾尔森的庇佑，几乎是处处污名。他是寻求力量的疯子，被诅咒的魔剑士。

　　他是不容于一个时代的异端。因他本该去往千年以后。

　

 


	2. 恶逻辑之环

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一条世界线，假如他们都留了下来。

　　

　　留在地面上的人们说，幻之帝都的崩溃好比天空的撕裂，巨大的建筑物残块携风雷之势向地面冲撞，观者无不以为末日降临。

　　但是，这惨烈的景象在半空骤然消失。紫罗兰色的沙砾雨也随之变成了一场梦幻，天空清亮澄澈地有如被疾风扫过；空中帝都？那莫非真是一场集体的梦幻？荣光与绝望，都不过人心的映像？

　　聚集在港口的冒险者一时面面相觑。此时，他们想必很能理解泰奥罗的心境：我的故事，就这样结束了？

　　艾克薇尔大河的河面自顾自地规律起伏着，带着洞晓一切的超然。

　　河水涌向港口，将浮沉在水中的、失去知觉的英雄推回现世。她慢慢地沉寂下去，发出告别。

　　

　　妮露和梅罗达克联手将伤痕累累的友人拖上了岸，泰蕾莎徒劳地反复施放治愈术，最后也只能以不确定的口吻说：“他们应该是损耗过度，先休息几天，应该能醒转。”

　　最先醒过来的是艾尔森。他带着被剥离意识一般的茫然表情，依次探望了几个仍然处在昏迷状态的同伴，而后问道：“泰奥罗呢？”

　　没有人发现泰奥罗的尸体所在。大河女神的恩典将他遗忘。

　　艾尔森回到伯爵府邸，接管了火车骑士团与霍尔姆城防。他将馆外已落了灰的八瓣花旗帜一手扯下来，却没有就此丢弃，而是细心折叠后存于木匣，以代对泰奥罗的祭奠。

　　其次醒过来的是帕里斯。他一醒来就被神色憔悴的秋娜抱个满怀，呼吸鲜活、触感柔软的妹妹埋在兄长怀里哭泣。帕里斯轻轻拍着妹妹的背，只觉窗外照进来的阳光再温暖动人不过，每一粒飞尘都熠熠生辉。

　　随后他以伤重才愈为由无所事事地懒躺了许多天，把秋娜的耐心消磨了个干净，元气满满地将哥哥从床上撵起来。

　　帕里斯伸着懒腰前去云雀亭，碰见了前几天已醒过来的希冯。对方正要出门，扬眉打了个招呼：“哟，帕里斯。”

　　“你这是去哪儿？”

　　“大废墟现在没有了迪多斯的魔力支撑，探索起来方便多了。这些天不知道被其他冒险者占了多少便宜，本大爷再不去就什么也不剩下了。”希冯一脸愤愤。

　　“那阿贝里昂已经醒了？”

　　希冯顿了一下，眼神上飘：“没有。”

　　他接着道：“别拦着本大爷的路。”

　　帕里斯切了一声，进了云雀亭向奥哈拉打听阿贝里昂的情况。“阿贝里昂啊……还是老样子，整个人都看着消瘦下去了还是没醒过来。希冯照看了他一阵子，现在是妮露在看着他。”老板娘叹了口气，“妮露就在他旁边乒乒乓乓制作武器，他也没醒过来。”

　　帕里斯前去阿贝里昂的房间，一进门就被妮露弄出来的动静吓了一跳。阿贝里昂却只是安静地躺在床上，枕边放着折叠好的法袍、护符、护盾、厚厚的上灵，以及键之书。妮露停下手上的工匠活，和帕里斯聊了起来。

　　“简直让人想起秋娜刚昏迷时候的糟糕样子啊。”妮露评价道。

　　帕里斯凑过去，嫌起阿贝里昂的眼皮，装模作样审视了一番，得不出结论，只能作罢。

　　下午泰蕾莎例行来为阿贝里昂检查身体，琪丽雅也咬着水果派过来探望。几个治愈术刷下去后，泰蕾莎忽然开启了自言自语模式：“同生共死的队友之间相互怀疑是很糟糕的事，人类的猜疑足以把一切正常路线的事情推向反面。即使不存在猜疑，有时也会因为基本逻辑的冲突导向对立。但是警惕心仍然是必要的存在，大概就是人与人之间不可复制无法相同的经历带来的默认取向的根本矛盾吧。”

　　妮露听得茫然：“咿呀？”

　　泰蕾莎道：“人对于介入他人关系的程度到底应该如何掌握呢？全然的顺其自然是否能够换来良心的安定呢？对于他人的信任和警惕到底应该如何控制在一个不会刺激到事情往反方向发展的恰到好处的度呢？可是，所谓的恰到好处是否真的存在，恰到好处是不是只是别无选择后的自我安慰？既生的恶意、未遂的恶行、无心的恶行到底哪一桩更为不可原谅呢？”

　　妮露放弃了理解泰蕾莎。

　　泰蕾莎为阿贝里昂施加了今日的最后一个祝福，对妮露说道：“请保护好阿贝里昂重要的东西吧。”

　　傍晚时分希冯回到云雀亭，推开门瞅了眼阿贝里昂的情况，砰地把门摔上，回到自己房间。

　　

　　妮露不在，阿贝里昂的房间里空空荡荡。一片月影在窗前飘摇，映出个灰暗的站立人影。

　　希冯将手按在上灵封页，第三次叹了口气。上灵在他手上，不过是本打不开的徒有架子的书，重得足以拿来砸人。他试过了自己已知的所有办法，最后不得不承认，这本书属于且只属于获得了星幽界认可的阿贝里昂。

　　他紧紧盯着阿贝里昂神色安详的脸庞，疑心下一秒自己就会撞见睁开的猩红色眼眸。这份仿佛被密密麻麻的人群注视着的感觉，极类似初入十六世宫殿时。谁在看着哟。

　　他将手转而伸向键之书。他亲眼见着在阿贝里昂手里合二为一的键之书。

　　带上它们吧。即使暂时他没有办法解开键之书上阿贝里昂所设的封印，也没办法使用上灵，但在接下来的漫漫旅途中，他一定能找到解决办法，接触到至高无上的魔法奥秘。这是他多年的梦想。

　　带上它们吧。他曾经为死者之书与键之书两度与阿贝里昂激战。他没法掩饰自己的觊觎之心。阿贝里昂对此再清楚不过了。现在是机会自己跳进了他的手掌心。他可以把哈鲁之杖留在这里，以示这最后一次合作的诚意。

　　带上它们吧。他顺从阿贝里昂的意见没有追随迪多斯而去，他帮助他击败了超位者，他对阿贝里昂的一切善意都已经做出了回应。现在他不过是要顺从自己的内心。他没能学习到迪多斯的魔法，连键之书中的都不行了吗？他这一辈子，可能都不会再有下一个机会，如此近地接触到魔法的至高境界了。

　　希冯将键之书攥在手里。

　　门咔哒一声开启。

　　两枚箭矢掠过希冯脸颊，深深插入墙面。琪丽雅长弓拉满，身形挺拔，妮露睡眼迷蒙：“琪丽雅说觉得这边出问题……”

　　“放下。”下一支箭已对准希冯。

　　希冯的脸上露出奇怪的表情。眼角微微放大，嘴角似扬非扬，是无话可说的绝望模样。闪电自法杖尖端冒出的同时，他硬吃琪丽雅一箭，没忘记顺手带上键之书，法杖再一挥，一团旋风自足下升起，他轻灵地撞开窗户，没入夜色。

　　琪丽雅在草丛中找到被拔出来的染血的箭矢，丧气地将它扔下。妮露自窗台往下招呼琪丽雅：“琪丽雅，不用追了，回来吧，阿贝里昂说的。”

　　“阿贝里昂醒了？！”琪丽雅返回房间，看见阿贝里昂手在上灵上一划，丰沛魔力灌入他的身体，将干枯到快要失去色泽的白发重新点亮。

　　“不必追。”阿贝里昂重复一遍，“如果他读了那本书，他会死。”

　　“可是那是阿贝里昂老师的遗物，不拿回来真的没关系吗？”妮露道，“他不知道会跑到哪里去……我们要不要拜托艾尔森检查一下城镇出入口？”

　　阿贝里昂恍惚了一下，垂着头，摩挲着上灵表面：“说起来那也不算我们有所有权的东西。老师担心它的力量会破坏平衡，我倒……不管怎么说，都不必麻烦艾尔森大张旗鼓。如果需要的话，我会自己去找他。”

　　琪丽雅疑问：“为什么你说他读了那本书会死？你现在不好好的吗？”

　　阿贝里昂微笑起来：“无论是无法通过试炼，还是灵体归于永恒，肉体都会自然随之湮灭。我是想死而不能够的被束缚者。”

　　他双手合十，向着迷茫的琪丽雅笑道：“琪丽雅女士，能够麻烦你现在为我做一碗美味的彩虹拉面吗？”

　　

　　第二天早晨，冒险者同伴们齐聚，庆贺阿贝里昂的苏醒。

　　帕里斯问及希冯所在，琪丽雅与妮露对视一眼，便听得阿贝里昂道：“估计是去挖宝了吧。”帕里斯了然地哦了一声，没有追问。

　　他们交流这几天来的经历，含蓄地互相关照未来去向。阿贝里昂忽然想到从大废墟的扭曲时间回来的那天，希冯愤愤然的话语“反正聚会也不会邀请我——别人在我不知道的地方快乐都是对我的冒犯！”

　　他悠悠然冒犯着希冯，坐到了琪丽雅身边：“昨天多谢你赶过来。我好奇一下，你们进来的时候，希冯在做什么？”

　　琪丽雅咬着水果布丁，歪着头：“他手上拿着键之书，我危感十足。……话说你现在还真是悠闲啊，这浪费的时间，说不定他都带着书跑到不知道哪里去了。”

　　阿贝里昂随意地应了声。

　　随后艾尔森前来询问了下阿贝里昂未来的打算：“如果你愿意的话，可以跟我一起前往纳泽利。在那里将有你充分发挥才能的机会。”

　　阿贝里昂委婉地表示自己暂时还没有离开霍尔姆的打算。艾尔森明显还没有练就不达目的誓不罢休穷追猛打合纵连横的技能——他还保留着诚实与尊重。艾尔森微微涨红了脸，似乎是在为自己的请求而羞愧。他是在羞愧什么？阿贝里昂不愿意深思。

　　回到聚会本身，说不定这是他在霍尔姆所结交的这批友人的最后一次聚会了吧。琪丽雅翩然起身，唱起了边塞之歌，泰蕾莎被她拉起来共舞，拉邦仍然行使着活体图书馆的职能，向妮露和芙兰介绍着这异族之舞的传说，看上去非常想拉上女孩子共舞——

　　等到众人散去，像宫殿舞女变成尘埃一样散去后，阿贝里昂推开自己的房门，看见键之书躺在桌上，木面的陈旧的桌，划痕斑驳。他关门，走过去，键之书表面流光闪烁，但他留下的封印已经不在了。

　　

　　希冯在阿尔凯亚大图书馆遗迹里的书卷里挖出了躺着的阿贝里昂。

　　对方说：“这种情况你还来图书馆，真是死性不改。”

　　希冯回答：“这次再搜寻不到，估计也就真没什么东西剩下，我也不会再来了。”

　　阿贝里昂靠在陈腐的书卷上，仰着头看向希冯。希冯这阵子没有回城，神色倦怠，低头看着被灰尘扑了一身的阿贝里昂。

　　阿贝里昂觉得自己该和希冯有一次透彻的长谈，而非再寄托于偶然相合的所谓默契。命运不怀恶意，不怀善意，随意投掷，任性交错，看上去人人都可以一意孤行。在反复交错的现世，既定的事实就是后验的命中注定。

　　长谈太过于依赖时机，否则便显做作。一个人的心思是自洽的环，交流往往沦作自言自语，或者将对话者裹挟入自己语境的尝试。而且比起谈话，或许对可以说，长久的陪伴、切实的行为才更能影响他人。阿贝里昂曾经是这样相信的，在他一次次发出对希冯的组队邀请后，在那些日常的闲谈战斗中的互助后，希冯应该能理解他。

　　一个人的想法其实很容易塑造。他所接触到的必然只是世界的某一部分，局限于时间与空间，真实感与亲近感。这接触的先后与程度，就将一步步决定他和别人的不同。

　　但充斥彼此的种种记忆，他所珍惜的，却似乎不为对方所珍惜。

　　对于懒待于将自己的人生耗费在另一个人身上的人来说，这种情况下，再继续下去、单方面的尝试，或者称之为追求，就显得愚蠢了。自己期待的回报和实际的回报落差将会加剧。这可以说值得，也可以说不值得。不能评价，只能从心。

　　每一个恰到好处的因缘故事的背后，都是许多个半途而废的黑历史。人们喜欢恰到好处，恰到好处弥补了他们每一次放弃时的遗憾：只是因为不够恰到好处，不够缘分。

　　阿贝里昂想着命运既然已经推到了这个地步，他至少得把一些事情说清楚，才能目送希冯离开。这些可以称之为缘分的存在，是也许蝴蝶随机地动一下、就会改变的事实。

　　

　　“我在你进来之前就醒了。”在片刻的沉默后，阿贝里昂突兀开口，“我当时在回想一些事。——发现你进来，我还以为你会做点什么。”

　　他的“做点什么”里带了点希冯似懂非懂的叹息。希冯无可作答。

　　“你为什么不读键之书？”阿贝里昂又道。

　　这个问题倒像是希冯思索良久的问题，当即就回道：“本大爷非读不可吗？”

　　“那我可以认为你是良心发现吗？”

　　希冯露出嫌恶的表情：“不要恶心我。……我不想再和你们做什么解释。”

　　“为什么说‘你们’？”阿贝里昂道，“你在介意琪丽雅先出手吗？……介意她先定了你的罪？”

　　“怎么能叫做她来定罪。”希冯嗤笑一声，“我本来就那样打算的。”

　　“这样说，从毫无抵抗的你那里得来的东西，太让我没有成就感了。”希冯将魔杖指向阿贝里昂，“你是敌人。我会击败你，以战利品的形式获得一切我想要的。”

　　“我觉得以前你不是这样想，大图书馆的偷书分子。”阿贝里昂无意继续顺着希冯的话，“我不想唠唠叨叨当说教客。我在这儿等了这么多天，本来你再不出现我都打算走了。现在想问问，你是否愿意和我一起修行？”

　　希冯怀疑阿贝里昂暗中劈了一道闪电在他头上。

　　“开什么玩笑。我可——”

　　“为什么犯过错就要一错再错？”阿贝里昂道，“……为什么不相信自己能有好的重新开始？我相信你。”

　　——那个时候，你到底是真心想拿走键之书，还是被琪丽雅刺激？

　　“说教客啊。”希冯一边嘲笑，一边盘腿坐了下来，“我说过你，关于你身世的烦恼，太过于奢侈吧？因为世界上有另一种烦恼，廉价的、来自于你所遭遇到的每一个人的、如跗骨之蛆的烦恼……那些你甚至找不出理由为自己开脱的烦恼。你被每个人，在他们认识你之前，就下了定论。这件事轻松又值当，提供给他们蔑视另外一个人的快感，你也许可以努力地说服十个人，但总有一百人听过这件事后就懒得再听你解释了。这些困扰，甚至上升不到命运的高度……它无关千年的阴谋，无关命中注定，它只是别人都不会相信的你的失手。”

　　他摊开自己的双手，累年漂泊积下的伤口交错成褪色而不消失的过往：“你辗转很多个地方，每次都妄想重新开始。但你没有强大到可以把自己完全变成另外一个人。你的一言一行都会被和过往挂钩，然后被推测出一个恶劣的目的。既然如此，让他们的假想成真，岂不是很好？没有人再对你怀有期待，一切都能从心所欲，那么，找最简单直接的路，不对吗？于是生死荣辱，都只是我自己的选择，我才不是被别人的指指点点推揉到结局——”

　　他说：“你以为我没有遇见过试图改变我的人吗？但是，我凭什么要求另一个人只是为了我就耗费他的全部精力？当他不能再坚持的时候我又会遭受什么？难道要我否认自己过去的一切去当另一个人，让我过去引以为豪的那些成就也统统随一个错误而埋葬？”

　　“我能够好好混到现在，我便可以继续，有能力继续。所以天才是我。鬼子也是我。两者均声名远扬。”

　　他的声音在阿尔凯亚帝国废墟里散开，激起的灰尘飘转一圈，晦暗的提灯照不进远处的死寂。

　　

　　希冯拍拍长袍，站起身来，笑着说：“其实恶人会花更多的时间思考自己，逻辑也更完美自洽。因为我们啊，没有正义的理所当然。”

　　他想了想，似乎是有点不忍心见到垂着头，脸颊藏在阴影里的阿贝里昂：“其实和你们一切探险的时候，还是有点快乐的。”

　　话说了太多，希冯有些口干。他一边从随身水壶里饮水，一边往外走去。

　　“祝你平安。”希冯大声地说出了告别。

　　

　　如果你愿意追上去，也许能成就一个好的结局。也许他不过口是心非。也许他不过虚张声势。也许你们之间就差了一点穷追不舍。

　　但是你愿意吗？你认为值得吗？你相信他吗？你相信自己吗？你能一直这样相信他吗？为什么你不找更温柔的人得到也许只有一点点差别的感情慰藉呢？更触手可得的结局不就在你转身之后吗？你为什么要追上去呢？

　　他有那么好吗？

　　你真的能打破他的恶逻辑之环吗？

　　　　

　　


End file.
